The Long Road To You
by Jezzy12
Summary: Jupiter just wanted answers to the questions she's had her whole life. The the answers she gets leads her on a journey with her self appointed body gaurd and best friend, that eventually takers her to her fate to the sins of her past and a love that transcends time. Will she drowned in her past or make a better future with her sin.


**So this is my first time posting anything it's unbetaed so all mistakes are mine this has been footing around in my head for a bit and thanks to a friend whose encouragement has talked me into posting it. The chapters are going to be a bit spastic cause I can only write when I'm not at school or work so I apologize for the slow uploads there may be. Also this is going to be a bit of a mesh from the manga and the anime. So if you haven't seen it or read the manga be warned spoilers. Though it won't follow it exactly.**

 **Disclaimer:none of this belongs to me, I'm merely playing around in the world. All kudos goes to Nakaba Suzuki. But between you lovely readers and me if I did I would so be married to meliodas**.

Danafor was the start her and her sisters beginning. Or at least she had been told. She couldn't really remember anything before the castle the king and her sisters, before Liones. But that was to be expected she was merely a child no more than 4 when they found her. And as time went on it didn't really matter memories of then got less and less tell she couldn't remember Danafor at all.

6 years passed in a relative blur of time and the world was at peace or so it seemed. A young girl at the delicate age of 10 strode down the grand halls of the castle with one goal in mind find Kyler. Her best friend even though there was a 5 year difference and the next Grand Master in training shouldn't really have anything to do with a 10 year old girl. But in truth the young princess was strange, since coming to the palace she had really been attached to anyone but her younger sister Elizabeth.

It wasn't really her fault though even for a 10 year old she had an itching feeling that she was suppose to be doing something else. Strange I know but still. This was one of the rare occasions that the young girl has shaken her escort and escaped to find her friend. Since the death of the Grand Master well, the murder of the Grand Master by the seven deadly sins she has been placed under lock and key just like her sisters.

The young child was pulled from her thoughts but the sight of Kylers tall muscular frame and bright red hair. She picked up her pace excited to see him. Breaking into a full blown run and waving her arms in over excitement. "Kyler, Kyler hey come play with me." A slightly out of breathe young girl yelled.

"Jupiter what are you doing here. Where's your escort." The holy knight chastised. He was a little startled but wasn't surprised to see her. She had a knack for slipping away from people and getting into trouble. He swore she attacked danger like bees to honey. She had been bugging him since she showed up to the palace six years ago. And quite frankly no matter how much he was annoyed and wanted to toss her off the tower in the beginning he'd grown attached to her, but you could really blame him the girl never shut up she was in a constant state of chatter box. And she was going on still talking so fast and so much she didn't have time to get any breathes on there.

"JUPITER SHUT UP." He said in stern voice. She abruptly closed her mouth and stood waiting for what he had to say next. He started in on lecher knowing she would only really listen to one coming from him. She seemed to not really care much for authority "Your not suppose to be without your guard and you know that. It was very wrong of you to sneak off like that the poor holy knight is probably searching everywhere for you."

"NO." she interrupted fast "He's not he thinks I'm in my room taking a nap." She said in a proud quipped happy with herself. He blinked fast surprised that she would pull an actual smart move like that instead of just jumping in running with no real plan like she normally does. Seems his little bird was growing up more and more with each passing day. "So we can play for a little bit please I miss you don't send me back yet. Play one game with me just one and I promise I'll go back no fuss please." She breathed out in a rush.

Chucking slightly knowing he shouldn't reward bad behavior but a little bit proud of her smart thinking decide one quick game shouldn't hurt anyone. "Ok Jaybird one game and that's it, no more than that so choose it wisely got it." He said. She gave him one of her bright smiles and nodded her head fast.

"Hide and seek tag please. I love that one. Oh can I hide first please Kyler." She exclaimed in excitement. She liked that on it meant the game went on longer cause even if he found her he still had to catch her.

Smiling at the child and deciding indulging the attention starved child he agreed. Later when he had time to reflect on the day he will realize what a mistake he made. "Ok go I'll start counting 1…..2…..3……4…5." His voice echoed and rang out against the aging stone wall as he began to count.

She swung around her long reddish brown hair swinging with her quick move creating a halo of hair around her. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry trying to find place to hide. Noticing a tapestry to the right of her she was quick to dive behind it pressing her body as close to the wall as she could.

"Ready or not here I come." His voice bounced off the wall again. Smiling to himself he walked to way he had heard her little legs run. Unfortunately for her this game always ended quick being next in line for grand master he was use to listening for moving and lacking the other senses sometimes. She also had a habit of giggling from her hiding spots and making too much noise as well. Jupiter couldn't be quiet to save her life. Maybe he should help her work on that it would be bad in the future if something were to happen. She had already started in swordplay and archery trying to spend time with her elder sister Veronica, along with sowing classed with her sister Margret.

Then he heard it the slight shuffle of feet and cloth along with the barely there giggles. Turning down a hall to his left he saw it the bulge in the tapestry and he couldn't help the slight chuckle. Maybe she wasn't getting smart maybe she just had a moment of dump luck with the escort cause you would think she be smart then to hide behind that. Picking up his pace and bringing him closer to his target the bulge vanished a sharp screaming was let out as he heard the sounds of flesh on stone as if a body was falling down stone steps. He burst into a run and ripped the tapestry from the wall nothing but stone. Worry gnawed at him as he started pounding at the wall looking for the stone that gave, and when it did he started running down the steps to Goddess knows where.

Her head hurt was her first waking thought. Glancing around the room that was aluminates by a weird pink light she saw it. For a 10 year old she knew what it was the goddess horn she had read about it before. She wasn't stupid she was actually really smart for her age she just got into trouble a lot mainly because she forgot to think and use her head. Standing up and walking slowly towards it the light seemed to shudder and move as if realized someone else was in the room with it.

"It's been a long time since we saw you child." The sweet sound of a woman's voice echoed around the room. "Your destiny, your red string of fate is still tethered to the demon. So sad that you've sealed your fate to him sister once the proudest of our clan a princess and now you're reduced to this." The voice sounded a bit sad

It left a bitter empty feeling in Jupiter's soul. Like she should know this woman and her words it left her feeling sad. "I'm sorry Ms. Goddess I don't know what you're talking about." Jupiter stated rather shyly feeling strange talking to a goddess.

"Of course not child and that's fine. I shall grand to you a gift from us to our baby sister our last gift to you. We can not save you from your fate you've bound yourself so completely to your demon that your fate and your soul are linked to his. To you in this form we grant to you the knowledge of whom and what you are." The goddess spoke genially.

Jupiter was stunned who and what she was something she's always wanted to know, where she and her sister came from. Why she didn't feel like she belong at the palace, why she felt like she as needed elsewhere. "Please Ms. Goddess I'd like to know that." Jupiter spoke anxiously.

"You are an apostle to us but you're also much more. 3000 years ago you were my sister you were a princess and with who you where you were set to take the throne. That is tell you met him. Your fate was sealed from then. And now you still possess the ability to be apart of the goddess clan you have the potential to do great things. But you will never be the you from 3000 years ago. Good luck sister and goodbye." As her words faded out so did the light in the room. And Jupiter was bathed in darkness once again.

The revelation left her pondering. So many more questions the answers. But she didn't know one thing, she couldn't stay. She had to go find answers. And she wouldn't get them here. Mind made up she swivels around to find the stairs only to see Kyler with a soft glow from his sword standing there stund.

To say he was shell shocked would have been an understatement. But things started to make since. Things started to click together in his head the oddity of her and who she is and why she couldn't connect the way she should have been able to. But one this didn't make sense. How come Elizabeth looked so much like Liz.

So many questions and no real answer just like a Goddess to do this. Glancing up and Jupiter he could see the look on her face. "You want to leave don't you." The words sounded a bit far away like he was listening from far away.

Never one to lie especially to Kyler she responded with a resounding "Yes." The determination to find the truth could be felt and seen in her stance.

Sighing deeply "We leave tonight around midnight be ready." The young girl looking years beyonder her 10 years nodded not saying anything. She know she didn't stand a chance on her own. Though she felt sad she was taking another grandmaster away from they're post. And her sisters, her father all of them will be missed but she had a destiny. She need to find her answers.


End file.
